


Ceramic kiss

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ceramic pottery making, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, References to Ghost (1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 12: "Watch me"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Ceramic kiss

“Nick you have to pay attention!” Ellie exclaimed with a slight blush, eyeing Nick from the corner of her eyes while staying focus on the ceramic pot in front of her.

She was in a ceramic class with Nick, who wanted to get a vest for Lucia as her birthday present. Ellie suggested making one himself when he came to her asking for suggestions.

But Nick was busy staring at Ellie when she instructed him on the steps of shaping the clay. Even with the plastic apron on and elbows deep with clay, Ellie looked as pretty as ever to Nick.

“Nick!” Ellie called his boyfriend’s name again, catching him staring.

“Hm?” Nick’s eyes were still trained on Ellie’s face, instead of watching her hands showing him how to make the vest.

“Oh gosh” Ellie rolled her eyes fondly and stopped her motions.

Getting up from her seat, she got behind Nick and reached around him.

“Here, _watch me_ ” Ellie placed her hands on Nick’s and guided him to mould the clay, “Now the paddle, don’t go too fast”

Nick gulped as he carefully stepped down onto the paddle, finding it even harder to focus now that Ellie’s body was flush against his, reminding him of the movie Ghost.

Ellie’s hot breath tickled Nick’s neck as her mouth hung slightly open with concentration, and he could feel blood rushing down to between his legs.

“And just like this, gently pull the clay up to shape it” Ellie was so focused on the pottery-making that she didn’t realized Nick was now looking up at her with heated gaze.

Leaning up, Nick pressed a kiss onto Ellie’s jaw and smirked when her motion faltered, causing the clay to collapse into a pile.

“Nick!” Ellie blushed hard, tried to look away to hide her the sweet smile that painted her face.

Nick just smirked more and turned Ellie's face back to look into her eyes, not caring the clay on his hand was smearing on her face.

Ellie couldn't care less too, and dipped her head so Nick could kiss her on the lips.


End file.
